


Hand Down

by Reader1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader1/pseuds/Reader1
Summary: So tired of being alone and without hope he makes a fatal decision.





	

“Kakashi! No!” Sakura cried from the doorway.

“You don’t understand. No one does. How can they? They don’t know what it’s like to be alone. This lonely. To have no one and those that you had, you had to watch die,” Kakashi stood with the kunai to his throat. His usual monotone voice laced with anguish. He no longer cared about sounding weak or shamed by his actions. He no longer cared about hiding who he was. Gone was the mask that once kept him safe and a mystery. Who needed mystery in death, after all? He was giving up. He would have done it already. He would have sunk it into the flesh of his neck and been done with this life. 

But no, he couldn’t. She had to show up now. Now of all times, she had to make an appearance. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone? 

“You’re right. I don’t understand. Put your hand down. Please. We can work this out. We can do something to make this better! Let me understand” She was in tears at this point. Big, clumsy lines streaked down her cheeks as she tossed her head in denial at the sight that she was witnessing. 

“I’m the last one. The last one here. The rest of my family has died, abandoned me to the afterlife. You don’t understand!” Now he was sobbing. His body shook uncontrollably. Oh, he was frightened. Utterly terrified at the unknown that lay before him. He didn’t know a way out of this except to do what he was so close to doing. 

The question was: could he do it in front of her?

Yes, he wanted this all to end. He needed it to all go away. He was so tired of living this life that was forced upon him. Was it worth it to have this as his last sight? She stood before him in the dark corridor wearing a bright red dress that complimented her hair nicely. She seemed to have done herself up with light makeup and loose curls. What was she dressed up for, anyway? He decided not to ask as he continued to drink in the sight of her. Heels about two inches high in the same color as her dress adorned her fragile feet. The makeup was running now, ever so slightly, down her cheeks with her tears. She looked confused, broken and beautiful. Clutched in her hand lay a basket no doubt filled to the brim with delicious foods that she had prepared for him. She was considerate to him no matter what the others had to say. She was the only one.

Yes, this could be his last sight. 

“Please, please. Listen to me! You don’t want this! All things seem bleak now and only now. Things will get better! Trust me! Do you trust me?” she looked frantic, eyes wide and crazed. Still, past that, he could see the worry, the confusion, the vulnerability of the moment. The way her shoulders were shaking made her look as though she would break at any time. 

Maybe she would.

Too bad he wouldn’t be around to see it, to take his turn in being her rock. 

“Thank you, Sakura, for everything. Thank you,” he gave her a small, watery smile as he choked on another sob and raised his hand.

“Nooooo!” her piercing scream echoed off of the walls at the same time the kunai cut his carotid artery. Blood sprayed the walls and her clothing. 

She ran to him as he dropped to the ground clutching his spasming body to her chest. 

“No, no, no, no! Please, Kami, no! Don’t do this to us! Please!” she yelled frantically trying to close the wound with her hands. No matter how hard she pressed the blood still kept going through. Her once pale hand now drenched in the crimson liquid. 

In a moment, she remembered who she was and what she could do. Her glowing green hands hovered above the wound. Try as she might, the wound would not close. She tried to weave her chakra together to mend the wound but it was blocked. “What did you do?! What did you do?! Let me help you! Oh, Kami, what did you do?!”

His hand reached up to hers and weakly moved it away from the wound before holding it in place. Tears came pouring faster now for the both of them.

“Isss….oka….I,,,app..y,” he managed to get out as the blood poured faster. 

Of course, he wouldn't try to save his energy. He shouldn't have been able to even speak with the severity and placement of the wound! Stubborn even in his final moments, he was. 

Then he was gone. His eyes turned a lifeless, dull onyx that was easy to make out even in the dimly lit room. His body sagged, the weight of him fully falling onto her trembling knees. She hugged him and cried. She cried and cried and cried until there weren’t any more tears left within her body, her soul.

“ It’s okay. You’re right. It’s okay. You don’t have to be alone anymore,” she crawled over to the fallen kunai forgotten beside him. Reaching a shaky hand out, she grasped it firmly before sitting back up and crawling to him again. She took him back in her arms and laid herself next to him. 

She didn’t care about the blood as she moved her body closer to him, embracing him. 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore,” she repeated while raising the kunai to her throat with a sickening, deranged smile,” Not anymore. And neither do I.”

She plunged the metal into her throat where she knew it would kill.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
It was days before they found them just like that; held together by Sakura’s arms with blood pooled around them. Kakashi's apartment had been the last place they checked after a couple of hours of searching. No one knew what to think. How did this happen? What would they do? How did they not notice sooner?

Tsunade did all of the tests and preparations for their funerals herself. With a heavy heart, she determined the time of death had been on September 15th – Kakashi’s birthday.

The village mourned their deaths equally for 3 days as tradition allowed before carrying on with their lives as though nothing happened. As though two of the greatest ninja, the greatest people that had ever lived hadn’t committed a double suicide that nearly went unnoticed. 

Tsunade stayed at the Cenotaph as long as she could before she heard Shizune’s quiet footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw the younger woman had red rimmed eyes to match her own.

“ I’m sorry Hokage- sama. We have to…” she trailed off, sniffling and catching her breath before attempting to continue.

“It’s okay, I know, “ Tsunade replied running her hand across the four names: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Sakura Haruno before lifting her head, “ I just wish we had more time.”

“Me too, Hokage-same. Me too.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. The last time I wrote a fanfiction of any kind was back in 2007 so I’m very excited for any and all potential responses that I may get! I know this was dark but when I read the prompt “Hand Down” – this was the first thing that came to mind. Thank you for reading until the end!


End file.
